


Gag Order

by EchoingInfinite



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, Gags, Hate Sex, M/M, Vibrators, cause hamura didn't exactly agree to being tied down, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: If there’s one thing Shioya has learned, it would be not to trust Hamura’s mouth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was written just to satisfy my own need to see Hamura tied down and gagged. Shut the smart fucker up. 
> 
> Context for this is Shioya didn't die and he ends up developing a casual hate sex "relationship" with Hamura, much to the chagrin of both of them.
> 
> I've got another idea brewing and very slowly am ploughing away at it, so here's a little thing. I may add more, I don't know what I'm doing xD

If there’s one thing Shioya has learned, it would be not to trust Hamura’s mouth.

The bastard has a great way with words, he’s noticed. He’s good at turning tables, freaking his enemies out, making people second guess themselves, or just getting under people’s skin. Seems to depend on what approach Hamura thinks will benefit him more.

Once he starts, he doesn't stop and that's dangerous.

Shioya’s not dumb enough to fall for that shit, of course.

But gagging the bastard certainly doesn’t hurt.

It was ballsy of him to come here without any of his boys. Same could be said for Shioya, too. He's not proud of himself for being so hard up, that he actually meets this fucker every few weeks just to get his kicks, but then, Hamura isn't much better.

The first time, back when Hamura was caught by Yagami and brought back for interrogation, involved a loaded gun being jammed into Hamura's mouth as Shioya forced him to deepthroat it like a whore, desperate for something to put in his mouth. Shioya got hard. Seeing such a proud man brought so low, helpless and gagging for it really did it for him.

He had to settle for jacking off, staining Hamura's suit with it. He didn't trust that mouth not to bite. The stain got some of his men talking about Hamura, but not Shioya. His men knew Shioya enjoyed torture, after all. It wouldn't be the first time he got excited.

Was the first time he wanted to repeat the experience.

Which led to this thing they currently have going. Running into Hamura in a bar, not long after the trial of Ayabe, a brief scuffle began outside, and then, away from prying eyes, Shioya went down on Hamura like he owned him.

Tonight was no different.

Hamura put up a decent fight. The bruises forming on Shioya's face said it all. The brief match did wonders for Shioya's growing erection, and he had to hand it to the old timer. He wasn't too bad in a fight, but his fists weren't as effective as his words. 

Which just made Shioya want to silence him.

Usually, he likes hearing his enemies cry and beg, but he knows he won't get any of that from this guy. Just some smartass comments and he doesn't want to hear them right now.

Hamura doesn’t look overly impressed by his current predicament. Sprawled out on a dingy bed, handcuffs looped around the railing at the top of the bed, binding his wrists and keeping them down.

But worst of all is the thick fucking cloth wedged between his teeth, securely and tightly knotted at the back of his head. He pressed his tongue against it, trying to force it out of his mouth or at least loosen it, but he was unsuccessful. Damn thing was really starting to hurt his cheeks.

His wrists were raw from struggling. He must be quite a sight right now, judging from how pleased Shioya looks. As unhappy as Hamura was, Shioya’s idea of tying him down isn’t as extensive as Kuroiwa’s. A small mercy.

His speech taken from him is an uncomfortable thing. It's not often someone gets close enough to actually do this to him. He doesn't like it. 

Shioya chuckled, “Comfy?” as he eyed the man sprawled out on the dingy bed, his wrists raw from the struggling. He came to stand at the edge of the bed and lean over Hamura, who looked at him, challenge in his eyes.

"I'm already hard." Shioya laughed, patting Hamura's face, ignoring the muffled sound of annoyance as he used his other hand to palm himself through his trousers. Damn, getting hard like this over his enemy. He glanced down, noticing the prominent pitch in Hamura's white trousers. Shioya reached out, laughing, "Oh look at that! Seems like you enjoy being manhandled!" and fondled Hamura through his trousers, inciting a muffled moan. 

Hamura's wrists twisted against their bonds, chafing them even further, as he bucked up into Shioya's touch.

Shioya took in the sight; Hamura's face flushed, teeth biting hard into the gag, his fists clenched, straining against the bonds and rubbing against Shioya's touch for more friction.

"God, you're such a fucking whore." Shioya smirked, giving one last stroke before standing up and walking away. 

Hamura was glaring at him as Shioya took his sweet time removing his jacket and shirt. One of the best things is keeping him waiting, and watching him slowly lose his patience.

It promised to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hamura's wrists strained against the cuffs, his breathing laboured and his face flushed, moaning muffled by the gag in his mouth. He kept biting into the cloth, hoping his teeth would eventually rip through it, but the fabric was too thick. He wanted to break out of these cuffs, but all his thrashing did was rub his wrists raw. He wanted to reach down and touch himself. Give himself the release he so desperately needed right now. 

He was berating himself for letting this happen again. He knew he couldn’t trust Shioya to play fair. That's fine. Hamura didn't believe in a fair fight. If it got him an edge, Hamura would grab at any advantage he could. Shioya simply outsmarted him here, using every trick he knew to get Hamura into his current predicament. How many times did he have to get tied up by this guy to realise he wasn't the idiot he seemed to be.

During their brief scuffle, Shioya slapped a cuff onto one of Hamura’s wrists and from that moment, Hamura knew how Shioya wanted this night to end. Didn’t stop him from putting up a fight which only served to excite Shioya even more.

He was rarely the one who was forced into submission like this. The only people who had ever had him like this were Shioya and Kuroiwa. Being vulnerable is something he hates. If there was one thing Kuroiwa and Shioya had in common, it was the enjoyment they got out of making Hamura kneel.

But Kuroiwa was never the type to take Hamura’s speech from him. He liked hearing Hamura fall apart. Having him fall apart at his hands was one thing, but Kuroiwa really liked hearing him scream.

Shioya didn’t appear to be on quite the same wavelength.

He got off on Hamura’s submission, or lack of really. He got off on the humiliation, degradation and pain. There was no doubt there, but he also seemed to be using Hamura as an opportunity to indulge in some of his kinks. Hamura can’t imagine he gags all his sexual partners.

No, Hamura knows this treatment is reserved only for him. Being tied down, blindfolded, collared and leashed, spanked (he still wasn't particularly happy about that one), marked, all the things Shioya has done to him in the past few months, he does only to Hamura. All different ways of humiliating him. 

When he's tied down, he's defenceless (except for his smart mouth). When he's blindfolded, he's antsy, jumpy and waiting. When he's collared and leashed, he's like a dog, looking up at his owner. When he's spanked, like a naughty child, he's embarrassed and outraged. And when he's marked, it's like a display of ownership, like Shioya is claiming him. He belongs to Shioya.

To think he'd be so possessive of a man that is his enemy, and to think that interrogation kicked this whole dynamic off.

Shioya isn't likely to run out of creativity soon either.

The buzzing vibrator tells him that.

Hamura shudders again and bucks his hips after Shioya takes a moment to increase the speed. His fists clench, eager to give himself something to keep him grounded. Right now, there is nothing else. Just the pleasure building. 

Shioya was sitting next to him on the bed, leaning back against the headboard as he watched Hamura writhe. Shioya sitting back and just watching was driving Hamura crazy. Hamura could see how hard he was. In all their sexual encounters, Shioya hadn't wasted a moment. To see him being so 'patient' was different.

This was also the first time he gagged him. Like he knew how much Hamura valued his ability to talk himself out of things or just enjoyed talking back to him, as he had done many times before. By taking his last line of defence, his speech, from him, Hamura is truly at his mercy.

Hamura hates that he finds it exciting. 

Back when Shioya interrogated him, he wasn't just thinking of his survival when Shioya pushed that gun barrel into his mouth. There was something so primal about Shioya's actions then. Hamura found it arousing, that he could stir such a hatred and response within someone, and someone who didn't hesitate to admit how turned on they were during the situation. Hamura was hoping to turn the dynamic, play on Shioya's obviously insatiable nature, but the man wasn't as stupid as Hamura thought he was. 

He’s so damn hard right now. His cock twitched in excitement the moment his wrist was cuffed. Just one wrist but the excitement was there and Shioya knew. The glint in his eyes told Hamura everything. Shioya throwing him down on the bed, manhandling him like he was nothing and bringing his wrists together to cuff them left Hamura short of breath. 

"Wonder what your patriarch would think if he saw you like this.." Shioya suddenly said, staring at the ceiling, his finger dangerously hovering over the button of the vibrator.

Hamura clenched his fists tighter, the comment bringing him back for a moment. He narrowed his eyes, looking at Shioya.

"I liked him. Seemed like a nice guy." Shioya continued, then looking down at Hamura, smiling, revealing white teeth, "Think he'd be disappointed in you? Coming out here to meet me, letting me do all these things to you, being my bitch."

Hamura growled.

Shioya tapped the button, adjusting the speed again causing Hamura to shudder and moan, shutting his eyes and turning to hide his head in the crook of his arm. He doesn't want to think of what Matsugane would think. It's bad enough seeing some of the Kyorei family members looking at him knowingly, smirking and making rude gestures at him. He wouldn't want Matsugane to know.

Shioya palmed himself through his trousers, "Damn, you really do make some cute noises." he laughed, pressing the button to switch the vibrator off. He moved to straddle Hamura's legs, the other man looking up at him with a slightly dazed expression, face flushed and drool dripping down his jaw. Watching Hamura writhe and thrash as he was pushed to the edge by a vibrator was fun, but Shioya had watched enough.

He wanted Hamura.

And he wanted him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this, yay! :D
> 
> I don't really know where I'm going with this. I think it's just an excuse to write filthy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> True pain is being in the RGG fandom for years and not having the guts to write something for it. So, here's my first attempt at something for RGG. I'm definitely open to constructive criticism cause, tbh, I'm very nervous about even uploading this.


End file.
